Blackjack and the ways of the donuts
by PjoHP.LSR
Summary: Ever wondered how Blackjack gets his donuts well here it is!
1. Chapter 1

Blackjack's ways of the doughnuts!

Strategy no.1

The Annoying song...

"Hey, boss"

"Yer"

"how about a doughnut break?"

"how many times do I have to tell you Blackjack, you can't just waltz into a store for some doughnuts-you're a WINGED HORSE!"

"Lets hit the drivethrou then."

"Blackjack the same logic applies..."

They flew in silence for a while then..

"Hey boss...

?I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

Get on your nerves, get on your nerves,

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes...

Ooohhhh

I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

Get on your nerves, get on your nerves,

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes...

Ooohhhh

I know a song that'll get on your nerves,

Get on your nerves, get on your nerves,

I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes...?"

"Okay, okay we'll hit the drivethru!"

"Yay!"

Strategy no.2

Persistence...

"Yo Boss,"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some donuts"

"Blackjack you know what happened Last Time!"

"Yeah and?"

"Do you really what a repeat of last time?"

"I'll go through ANYTHING to get my donuts!"

"Blackjack, NO!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Yay thanks Boss!"

"wha-what?"

"You said yes!"

*Growl*

Strategy no.3

Blackmail

"Boss, can I get some donuts?"

"No Blackjack, you can't"

"Please"

"Nope"

They flew in silence for five minutes then..

"Donuts?"

"No"

*Sigh*

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Donuts?"

"No"

"I'll hold tell Annebeth about your fascination with my little ponies"

"You wouldn't"

"oh I would..."

"I hate you"

"I love you to, now what about those donuts!"

"Fine"*Grumble*

Strategy no.4

Guilt

"Hey boss can we get some doughnuts?"

"No we can't get some doughnuts, Blackjack"

"Yes we can"

"No we CAN'T"

"I've been flying with you on my back for at least 40miles, that in its self deserves some, whilst following some crazy person in a miniature van ,that looks like every other car on the road-I hasten to add- with you sopping wet on my back. Must horses would have dumped you way back. I think THAT deserves a donut break?,"

"Fine we'll go and get you blasted donuts then!"

"Thanks Boss!"


	2. Chapter 2

**OK BEFORE I START THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!**

***Happy dance***

**OK SO MORE WAYS FOR BLACKJACK TO GET HIS DONUTS!**

Strategy No.5

Scare Percy out his wits

"Yo Boss"

"Yess..."

"Can we get some donuts"

"No!"

"Yes we can"

"No we really can't"

"How about if I just go a little higher..."

"Blackjack, why is it dark up here?"

"Whoops, I think I went a bit TOO high!"

*Note the sarcasm!*

"Blackjack don't you dare bomb dooowwwwnn-HELP SOMEONE SAAAAVVVVE MMMMEEEE!"

"Whadda mean Boss, I can get you to the ground faster if that's what you want..."

"NOOOO, Blackjack stop, you can have your donuts, just make it stop!"

"Yay, now you see Boss that wasn't to hard was it!"

*Percy is trembling*

"Come on Boss lets go and raid the donut store."

Strategy No.6

Ransom

"Percy.."

"No, Blackjack we cannot go and get you some donuts, what's with the ninja outfit?"

"Actually, I've come to post a ransom note."

"Give it here..."

?Dear Percy,

I have got Annebeth at the stables. The price for release is 2 bags of mega donuts.

Regards,

Blackjack?

"Release her NOW Blackjack."

"Gotta pay up Boss"

"Fine lets go"

THIRTY MINUTES AND A TRIP TO THE NEAREST DONUT STORE LATER

" 'Kay I've payed up now get me Annabeth."

"Oh she's probably in her cabin or something"

"WHAT YOU NEVER HAD HER!?"

"Nope to much like hard work, Thanks for the donuts Boss!"


	3. Chapter 3

16 days till Christmas...

Kay so I've decided to make this story slightly more christmassy so here it is...

Strategy #7

Agreement

"But Boss, I don't wanna be Rudolph!"

"Get over it Blackjack, else I will get Piper to make you, and besides, it is only till Christmas!"

"Oh all right, but for a price."

"Anything!"

"20 mega donuts"

"WHAT!?"

"You did say anything. Oh and an advent calendar"

"Fine Blackjack, but just once ok?"

"Yer yer fine..."

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Percy comes back with the donuts only to find Blackjack humming Christmas songs and wearing antler horns, a red nose and a Christmas hat.

"Blackjack..."

"Yer Boss, I was always going to wear it. They flatter me, don't you think, and by the way thanks for the donuts!"

Okay the next one's back to normal now...

Strategy #7

IOU's

"But I don't want Silena to ride me!"

"Blackjack, please I'll get you some donuts if you just let her!"

"how many?"

"5"

"20"

"10"

"15"

*sigh*

"okay Blackjack you can have some donuts if you just let her ride you!"

"Okay but if you just sign here..."

"Blackjack what's this?"

"Oh I got the Stolls to make me some IOU slips so I have proof that you owe me that many donuts"

"Seriously"

"Yer..."

*A few days till later*

"Boss can you get me some donuts?"

"Why do you deserve them..."

"You owe me some"

"I do NOT"

"Here Boss"

Blackjack let's Percy see the IOU he signed.

"Blackjack do I have too"

"Yes"

"Fine"


	4. Chapter 4

9 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! OMG I CAN'T WAIT AND IM GOING SKIING AT CHRISTMAS HOW COOL IS THAT?!

Strategy #9

Make Percy Drunk

*at a party*

"hey Percy...Can we go and get some do donuts?"

"No Blackjack we can't"

"Do you what to try some of this punch it's really good!"

"Umm, sure?"

"Hey, Now can we get some donuts?"

"Nooo...Can you get me some more punch..."

"Okay Boss"

*10 glasses of punch later*

"Could we go and get some donuts now Boss"

"Sure, party on BABY!"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Let's go and get those pesky donuts!"

Strategy #10

Ask Silena

"Boosss... can I have some donuts?"

"NO!"

*Puppy dog, or in this case Shetland pony, eyes*

"Plleeaassee."

"N O spells NO,"

*Silena walks in*

"Silena, Will you get me some donuts, pretty please..."

"Ummmm why?"

"Percy's being mean to me!"

"Of course I will Blackjack, and Percy you should know Better!"

*Percy is staring into the air startled.*

"let's go and get your donuts Blackjack"


End file.
